Each Little Bird That Sings:Tidings & Declaration
by The Little Princess
Summary: Based on the novel by Deborah Wiles, Tidings Snowberger reunites with Declaration Johnson after 2 years of growing, new found feelings spark. Will this affect Comfort, Declaration's best friend and Tiding's sister?


**Hi Everyone.**

**This is just a simple story after reading my little sister's book Each Little Bird That Sings**

**There's not really much romance to this book. But I wanted to see if there could be something between Tidings and Declaration. It's just a sketch for now. **

**-Sabrina Xx**

**All character belong to Deborah Wiles. I only own the plot. **

Tidings

* * *

I live a small, simple life on a funeral home.

Yes, you read right, a funeral home. Simple, yet hardworking especially for a person like myself.

My name is Tidings Snowberger. And, yes, I happen to like my name, despite the name-calling I receive thanks to it.

I guess you could say I'm different from the other 16 years old boys that live in Snapfinger, Mississippi. Working at the Funeral Home, I do a lot of heavy lifting and outdoor work. Since I have such a strong desire to get into the army one day, I'm usually eager to wake up early to do whatever is needed at the Snowberger household; again, another reason why I'm completely indifferent from other boys my age.

Take, yesterday, for instance. Poor old Melinda Belle Jayson died right on her lonely estate in Snapfinger. Her family insisted that her grand, yet enormous, harp be brought and be put on display at the viewing. I managed to carry the giant old piece of gold from her mansion further down County Road 2435, all the way back to the Snapfinger residence in one piece. Not even stopping for a single breath of fresh air.

I would have driven, but Mama still thinks the truck down by the estates might not be such a good idea.

My younger, but not youngest, sister Comfort used to always tease me for my "army" attitude. My hair, was always kept long, but sometimes stuck out in all the wrong places and I insisted on talking as if we were in the Civil War itself.

But, being 16 now, Mama has taught me more of what a "man" looks like. I let my hair grow only by my ears and since I was lucky to inherit my father's and Uncle Edisto's genes, my hair curls right on the sides of my ears and above my eyebrows. Work on the farm has benefited me (physically, that is). I'm taller and leaner than I was two years ago, and stronger as well.

So you could say I'm the town's gossip. According to Comfort, now 15 and a writer for the Aurora County Newspaper, that folks at funerals can't help but wonder what ever happened to scrawny old Tidings and how this new, charming young person came to be.

I usually shrug off compliments. I just really want to work hard and make Aunt Florentine proud.

So, today, on the first day of summer vacation, I woke up especially early to start trimming the hedges, which were my absolutely pride and joy. Waking up early, on summer days, had its advantages. For one thing, it was cooler in the mornings. Dew covered the grass and there was always a faint breeze just blowing past the trees. Another thing was the sunrise. Uncle Edisto and I used to always watch it rise together while I helped him garden his tomatoes. So just for this morning, I set my power-tool down to enjoy the serendipity of a quiet June morning. The sunrise mesmerized me in place, until I squinted my eyes, seeing a figure rising just on the horizon of orange and yellow.

A smirk suddenly appeared on my face instantly.

Low and behold, it was Declaration Johnson.

Declaration

* * *

"It's a beauty watching Declaration grow up."

That's usually all I ever around my hometown which was Snapfinger. My name is Declaration Johnson and like most people in the Aurora County, my name is...different from most. After my mother died when I was 9, I was sent to live with my grandmother in Mobile, Alabama. Just like Snapfinger, it's quiet, but word spreads fast there.

Growing up with her changed me. She taught me manners, dress codes, and how to properly care for myself. She's a traditional woman, who would rather live forever in the world of Little Women, than here in the present day.

I traded in my old, worn out jeans and overalls for summer dresses and sunbonnets. And with that, I was known as the princess of Mobile. After my summer with her, daddy brought me back to Snapfinger, which you could say was a somewhat rude awakening.

I learned more than I ever did that summer of 7th grade. I learned that maybe believing everything my grandmother said wasn't always the right choices.

So to keep a long story short, I reunited with my best friend Comfort and accepted death with a more relaxed and forgiving manner.

My friendship with Comfort lasted 4 months. My grandmother then sought at nothing to bring me back to Mobile again. I was forced to return, which separated Comfort and I again, due to my grandmother's lack of purchasing postal stamps.

I never lost the morals I learned from Comfort; although, my physical state has changed somewhat. My dark, brown hair which was usually kept short and curly, grew. It was now down to my shoulders, and manually curled with an iron to tame my usually bouncy and wild hair. My freckles that used to cover my face disappeared with the lack of sunlight I got. Now, only few remained, those sprinkling my small nose.

My grandmother and friends at Mobile state that I am the beauty and want of any boy there. My grandmother had set up parties or teas so that I could meet a boy, whom she would one day approve of me marrying.

It's scary to think of marriage when you're only 16. But I had hope that my father would take me back to Comfort and Snapfinger soon.

And thank the Lord, he did.

So here I was, at 7 in the morning, walking over to the Snowberger residence as fast as my white sandals would take me. I was just so excited to reunite once again with my best friend after losing her for 2 years.

As I approached the residence I was shocked to see that someone was already outside. My mind slowed suddenly as I realized who the tall, lean figure was.

It was Tidings. Comfort's older, taller, handsomer brother.

Tidings

* * *

And with that I realized that waking up in the morning brought more goodness than ever.

I couldn't believe the girl who walking over to me was Declaration. But I could.

It was still the Declaration that wore simple, but fun dresses. It was still the Declaration with the bright smile. It was still the Declaration who constantly stole my toy soldiers to play with her princess dolls.

But this Declaration was taller. Her hair was longer and more radiant. It was curled with more simplicity and less wild like the cool breeze which chilled my neck. She was grown too. But like a flower, she got more beautiful.

As she finally got to me, she was panting somewhat and I couldn't help but chuckle at her state. Although my hands were shaking from how nervous I was suddenly getting as she stood by me.

What was happening? I've never acted like this before.

"Well, well," I said, "If it isn't Declaration Johnson."

I finally met her eyes as she looked up to meet me. Her hair was clipped with a beret and her curls bounced as she laughed, which made my stomach do back flips.

"Well, are you just going to stand there like the lump you are, or are you going to hug me, Tidings Snowberger?"

And with that, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and picked her up. She shrieked playfully and I melted as I inhaled her scent.

I let her down gently, still holding her waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me back to Snapfinger to stay."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, good Lord, I was miserable at Mobile. So here I am! Aren't you happy to see me?"

I crossed my arms playfully. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm too happy..."

She smacked my arm, which I yelped in pretend pain. "You jerk."

"Nah, of course I'm happy. I see you've changed. My, oh my, someone's looking more like her mama every day."

Declaration blushed furiously and stared at the ground. After a while, she met my eyes again.

"You've changed too," she said with a more serious tone.

"Well, you know, Mama says that I should look more appealing to people at the funerals. She said I could keep elephants in my long hair."

She grinned at me, her eyes pleading hope. "You're still the same Tidings though, right?"

I looked at Declaration closely and realized something. Declaration was gone for 2 years. The last thing she needed was someone to go all switcheroo on her.

I grabbed her hands, and met her eyes. "Always."


End file.
